1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical rotating machine including a stator.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, motors serving as electrical rotating machines for driving devices have been used. Examples of known configurations of such motors include a stator including a stator core and a stator coil, and a rotor including a rotor core and magnet. In a motor having this configuration, the stator core includes a cylindrical yoke and a plurality of teeth extending in the radial direction of the yoke from the inner circumferential surface or the outer circumferential surface of the yoke. The motor having the above-described configuration includes a stator coil wound around the teeth.
In recent years, there has been a demand for increasing the output torque of a motor in order to increase the output of a device driven by the motor, without increasing the motor size. To increase the output torque of a motor having the above-described configuration, it is conceivable to use a method in which the number of turns of the stator coil is increased, or a method in which the magnetic flux density of the rotor is increased.
In the case of increasing the number of turns of the stator, it is possible to adopt a configuration in which the yoke of the stator core is split into a plurality of components in the circumferential direction such that one tooth is included in each of the component. For example, as disclosed in JP 2011-19360A, a motor is known in which the stator core is formed with a plurality of split cores that are split in the circumferential direction, and each of the yokes of the split cores contacts the yoke of the adjacent split core.